運命 UNMEI (Akakuro)
by JT-Chan
Summary: Kisah tentang pangeran Tetsuya yang menunggu kekasihnya kembali hidup lagi, dia melalui hari dengan kesepian, zaman ke zaman di lewati, ratusan tahun ia lewati sendirian. Dan akhirnya penantianya tidak sia-sia, dia kembali bertemu sang kekasih. Apakah takdir akan bisa menyatukan kembali mereka? Ataukah takdir akan kembali memisahkan mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**運** **命** **UNMEI**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika cintamu direbut paksa oleh takdir, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Hanya berdiam diri saja atau mencoba melakukan sesuatu?

Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja

Dan aku memutuskan untuk menentang takdir

Aku diberi kehidupan yang abadi

Dan aku berharap dia yang ku cinta akan hidup kembali suatu saat nanti..

Aku bersedia menunggu-menunggu dan terus menunggu

Melewati waktu demi waktu sendiri, hanya sendiri..

Sudah ribuan orang yang mati di kehidupanku

Tapi aku masih tetap hidup

Aku bertahan

Dengan harapan kekasihku akan kembali ke dalam pelukanku lagi..

Sepertinya benar, takdir ada di pihakku

Setelah ribuan tahun ku lewati

Akhirnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali bertemu denganmu...

 **-Kuroko Tetsuya-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kematian Akashi Seijuuro**

 **.**

 **.**

Dimalam yang bersalju, sepasang kekasih terus berlari menghindari kejaran para pasukan yang mengincar mereka.

Si surah merah terlihat khawatir pada pasangannya "Kau baik-baik saja tetsuya?"

"hah..hah.. aku sudah tak kuat lari lagi sei-kun" ucap tetsuya. Nafasnya sudah sesak, mata cantiknya telihat sangat lelah, dan surai biru mudanya juga sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Kau harus kuat tetsuya.. aku berjanji akan membawamu pergi dari sini" ucap pemuda bersurai merah mantap, dia menatap kekasihnya penuh sayang.

Dari kejauhan terlihat ratusan pasukan yang membawa senjata mereka masing-masing. Mereka terus berlari mengejar pangeran mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unmei**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Disclaimer to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : Akakuro**

 **Warning: Shounen-ai (boyxboy)**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan saja, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan cerita, itu murni ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Storyline by : JT-Chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bunuh iblis itu dan bawa pengeran kembali.. Ingat! jangan sampai kalian melukai pangeran!" teriak sang jendral pada pasukannya.

Suara tembakan mulai terdengar, pasukan mulai menembaki sang iblis, DOR..DOR..DOR..

Tetsuya mulai panik, mereka mencoba untuk membunuh kekasihnya, "Sei-kun hati-hati!"

Sisurai merah mulai geram, dia mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menghindari peluru-peluru itu, namun apa daya tenaganya sudah habis.

Kekuatannya sudah banyak dikeluarkan saat diistana tadi, saat dia membawa sang terkasih kabur, ratusan pasukan mati ditangannya.

Peluru mulai bersarang di tubuh akashi, tetsuya panik, dia tidak ingin akashi mati, dia ingin akashi hidup dengannya selama-lamanya.

"Tetsuya tenang saja.. kita akan baik-baik saja.. aku berjanji padamu" si pria merah mencoba untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk" Darah mulai keluar dari mulut si surai merah, "Sei-kun.. sei-kun.. kau harus bertahan..kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sei-kun.."

Pasukan mulai mendekat, sepasang kekasih terkepung.

"Tetsuya-sama ayo kita pulang.. tinggalkan iblis itu! sang jendral mencoba untuk membujuk pangerannya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan sei-kun.. aku mencintainya!.. hiks..hiks..." teriak tetsuya marah, air matanya sudah tak bisa ia bendung.

"Uhuk.. Tetsuya tolong jangan menangis.." keadaan akashi makin parah, sang pangeran menangis pilu, dia tidak sanggup kehilangan belahan jiwanya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. sei-kun.. sei..hiks..kun, tolong jangan bunuh sei-kun"

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang

"hahahaha" terdengar suara tawa yang mengglegar. "Drama yang bagus tetsuya.. aww.. jangan tinggalkan aku sei-kun hahahaha..." wanita itu terus tertawa seperti orang gila.

"yang mulia ratu.. untuk apa anda kesini? Kami bisa menangani semuanya.." ucap sang jendral.

"Menangani semuanya! Menangani apa hah! Membunuh iblis lemah saja kalian tak bisa! Lihat iblis itu masih hidup! Cepat bunuh dia!"

"Baik yang mulia.. bunuh iblis itu!" teriak sang jendral.

Tiba-tiba tetsuya berdiri di depan sang kekasih. 'aku harus melindungi sei-kun'

"langkahi aku jika kalian ingin membunuh sei-kun!" tetsuya marah, dia sangat marah pada para prajurit yang telah melukai kekasihnya.

"Pangeran jangan konyol.. anda ingin melindungi iblis biadap itu! Anda orang yang suci pangeran.. iblis itu tidak pantas untuk anda!"

"aku tidak peduli dia pantas atau tidak untukku.. a..aku hiks.. mencintainya! Aku ingin bersamanya!" jawab tetsuya.

Tetsuya memegang erat pedangnya "lawan aku!"

"Tetsuya.. uhuk.. minggir.. jangan konyol.. tetsuya.. aku tidak ingin kau terluka.. uhuk" akashi mencoba untuk menghentikan kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba sebilah pedang meluncur kearah akashi dan tepat bersarang di jantungnya.

"Argghhh! Uhuk.." darah pekat dan sangat banyak keluar dari mulut akashi.

"Sei-kun!" tetsuya yang panik segera menghampiri akashi. "Sei-kun.. hiks.. sei-kun.. ja..jangan tinggalkan aku.. a..aku mohon sei-kun, kau harus bertahan..hiks."

"aku sudah tak kuat lagi tetsuya.. uhuk.. jaga dirimu cintaku.. ki..kita pas..ti a..kan.. ber..te..mu..lagi..a..ku..men..cintai..mu" sang iblis menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"tidak! Hiks..hiks sei-kunn! Bangun sei-kun... hiks jangan tinggalkan aku..hiks" ucap tetsuya.

Tetsuya terus menangis pilu, siapapun yang mendengarnya tau betapa hatinya sangat hancur.

"Hiks. SEI-KUN! Tetsuya berteriak keras memanggil nama sang terkasih, agar dia kembali dan tetap hidup.

Namun sang terkasih telah pergi selama-lamanya dari dunia ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Salam kenal semua, saya author baru di ffn. Mau coba buat cerita dengan pairing faavorit saya tentunya.. (AKAKURO) hehe..

Karena ini cerita saya yang pertama, tolong dimaafkan jika banyak typo bertebaran hihi. Akhir cerita.. selamat menikmati cerita saya ini.. **"AkaKuro Forever Yeaahhh"**

Cerita ini juga saya publish di wattpad di akun saya **JT_Chan** (Promosi wkwk)

Dan terimkasih yang sudah berkenaan mampir di cerita saya ini.. Salam kenal semua..

 **JT-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Keberanian Tetsuya**

"aku sudah tak kuat lagi tetsuya.. uhuk.. jaga dirimu cintaku.. ki..kita pas..ti a..kan.. ber..te..mu..lagi..a..ku..men..cintai..mu" sang iblis menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"tidak! Hiks..hiks sei-kunn! Bangun sei-kun... hiks jangan tinggalkan aku..hiks" ucap tetsuya.

Tetsuya terus menangis pilu, siapapun yang mendengarnya tau betapa hatinya sangat hancur.

"Hiks. SEI-KUN! Tetsuya berteriak keras memanggil nama sang terkasih, agar dia kembali dan tetap hidup.

Namun sang terkasih telah pergi selama-lamanya dari dunia ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unmei**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Disclaimer to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : Akakuro**

 **Warning: Shounen-ai (boyxboy)**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan saja, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan cerita, itu murni ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Storyline by : JT-Chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hahaha.. cukup cukup sampai disini drama kalian! Aku muak! Mati iblis itu mati hahaha.. dengan meminum darahnya aku akan semakin kuat! Aku akan tak tertandingi! hahaha" ucap sang ratu.

Mendengar hal itu tetsuya geram dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia belari kearah sang ratu, mencoba untuk menghunuskan pedangnya.

Namun pedangnya di tangkis dan dilempar begitu mudahnya oleh sang ratu. "Kau mau membunuhku tetsuya . .. tidak mungkin bisa! Aku penyihir terkuat di daratan ini!

Tetsuya tak berdaya, dia tidak punya senjata lagi untuk melawan.

Dari kecil dia memang lemah. Dulu ibunya adalah kekuatan untuknya, tapi semenjak sang ibu meninggal dan ayahnya menikah lagi dengan makhluk mengerikan itu, hidupnya mulai menderita.

Ayahnya mulai berubah, dari penyayang menjadi sering marah-marah padanya, tetsuya yakin wanita itu pasti telah memantrai ayahnya.

Dan puncaknya saat ayahnya tiba-tiba sakit, dan meninggal. Tetsuya sangat terpukul waktu itu. dia yakin ibu tirinya juga yang telah membunuh ayahnya.

Sang ratu yang sudah tak sabar memerintahkan pasukannya untuk membunuh tetsuya.

Dia bisa saja membunuh tetsuya dengan mudah. Sangat mudah malah. Namun dia tidak ingin mengotori tangannya untuk membunuh anak itu. Dia juga sebenarnya takut.

Dia merasa jika dia membunuh anak itu dengan tangannya sendiri, dia akan terkena bencana yang sangat besar. Entahlah instingnya mengatakan hal demikian.

Tapi jika dia tidak membunuh anak itu sekarang, anak itu pasti akan menghalangi impiannya untuk menjadi penguasa negeri ini. Karena bagaimanapun dia pewaris sah kerajaan ini setelah ayahnya wafat. 'Sialan! Harusnya Raja yang bodoh itu mewariskan kerajaannya untukku!' fikirnya kesal.

Sang Ratu menghampiri pangeran yang terduduk lemah. Keadaannya tetsuya sudah tidak bisa di katakan baik. Bajunya kotor dan robek dimana-mana.

Mata yang biasanya bependar indah sekarang kosong.. seperti tak bernyawa.

"Bunuh pangeran tetsuya! Dan bawa jasad iblis itu padaku" perintah sang ratu.

"Apa! Bunuh pangeran.. anda tidak serius kan yang mulia, pangeran adalah anak anda juga!" sang jenderal tak terima jika dia harus membunuh pangeran tercintanya.

Dari kecil, pangeran telah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri, terlebih sang ratu terdahulu, ibu kandung tetsuya menitipkan tetsuya padanya.

"kau tak mendengarnya hah! Aku bilang bunuh pangeran lemah itu!" sang ratu memerintah lagi. Dia mulai geram dengan pasukannya yang diam saja dan tak mematuhi perintahnya.

Tetsuya diam tak menanggapi, fikirannya kosong. Dia tak peduli bila harus mati, tapi dia tidak ingin jasad kekasihnya dibawa pergi. Dia tidak ingin tubuh kekasihnya di manfaatkan oleh sang ratu

Dia ingin melakukan upacara kematian yang layak. Agar kekasihnya tenang di sisi tuhan.

Tiba-tiba tesuya teringat, dia masih memilik senjata di jubahnya, belati milik ibunya.

.

 **Flashback on**

Dihalaman istana yang luas dan dipenuhi bunga-bunga seorang anak kecil berlari riang mengejar kupu-kupu.

"mama lihat aku dapat kupu-kupunya" wajah manisnya berseri-seri, dia menatap ibunya.

"Tetsuya lepaskan kupu-kupunya, kasihan.. biarkan dia terbang bebas" ucap ibunya.

"Tapi mama aku ingin memeliharanya.." manik biru langitnya memandang sang ibu penuh harap.

"kau tidak bisa memeliharanya tetsuya.. ayo lepaskan sayang.. bukankah lebih indah melihat mereka terbang bebas di atas sana hmm?" tanya sang ibu

"tapi mama.." sang anak masih coba untuk membujuk ibunya.

"tidak nak, ayo sayang cepat lepaskan kupu-kupunya.. kasihan kan nanti dia mati, apa tetsuya tidak sedih? Ucap sang ibu

"eh.. aku tak ingin kupu-kupunya mati.. aku ingin dia hidup, baiklah akan aku lepaskan.."

Tetsuyapun melepaskan kupu-kupu itu. "Sampai jumpa lagi kupu-kupu.. dadah" dia melambaikan tangannya pada kupu-kupu yang sudah terbang tinggi di langit.

Tetsuya ternyum kepada ibunya, ibunya balas tersenyum, "Anak pintar, sini peluk mama nak"

Anak itupun memeluk erat ibunya. "Tetsuya.. ada yang ingin mama berikan untuk tetsuya"

Sang ibu merogoh kantung bajunya, dia mengambil sebuah belati cantik berwarna silber dengan ukiran bunga mawar di gagangnya, belati itu sangat indah dan berkilauan.

"ulurkan tanganmu nak" ucap sang ibu.

"apa ini mama indah sekali?" tanya tetsuya

"Ini belati sayang.. hmm.. tetsuya simpan saja ya.. ini akan berguna saat tetsuya besar nanti, belati ini bisa melenyapkan segala kekuatan jahat yang ada"

Sang anak kelihatan bingung, "kekuatan jahat? Aku tidak mengerti.. memangnya siapa yang jahat mama?"

"haha.. kau ini polos sekali nak.. sudah simpan saja ya.. bukankah belati ini sangat cantik?"

"umm ini sangat cantik mama.. berkilauan.." sang anak menatap belati itu dengan senang, matanya berbinar terang. Sang ibu tersenyum

"Nah sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang, ayo kita masuk dan makan bersama tetsuya"

"Umm" Tetsuya menganggukan kepalanya lucu "Aku lapaaarr sekali ma.."

"Iya.. iya ayo masuk sayang" Si Ibu menggandeng tangan anaknya masuk ke dalam istana.

Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, siapapun yang melihat mereka terlihat jelas kalau mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

 **Flasback End**

.

Kembali ke cerita.

Sang ratu terus memaksa jendral untuk membunuh anak tirinya namun sang jendral terlihat tidak setuju dan tak mau untuk membunuh sang pangeran. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sang ratu geram.

"Cepat bunuh anak itu! Dia sudah tak berguna untukku!" perintah sang ratu pada jendralnya.

"Tapi.. ratu.. saya.." sang jendral tak bisa berkata-kata, dia tak mampu membunuh pangerannya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin membunuhnya, biar aku saja yang membunuhnya!" teriak sang ratu marah.

Tiba-tiba sebuah belati melesat kearah sang ratu dan tepat mengenai perutmya.

"Arrgghhhh Sialan! Jerit sang ratu. Dia mencari dari mana asal belati itu datang, dan melihat tetsuya yang bediri menatapnya dengan tatapan berapi-api.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Hi Ketemu lagi dengan saya di cerita abal-abal ini wkwk..

Chap 2 nya pendek banget yah hahaha.. :P ,, chap ini pendek dikarenakan karena sesuai kerangka cerita yang sudah saya buat di awal.. dan saya memutuskan harus berakhir disini, kalau di lanjut lagi nanti jadi aneh dan ganti judul chapternya.. dan alasan lainnya yaitu biar kalian tambah penasaran.. hehe mohon di maklumi oke..

Chapter depan akan saya up sebelum saya pulang kampung (Kalau sempet) atau sesudah lebaran hehe..

.

Terimakasih buat semuanya yang sudah mampir di cerita ini...

 **Salam "AkaKuro Forever Yeeaahh"**

.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Shdw'chn, Kizhuo, Mel-985 dan Izumi-H** === (Saya jawab sekaligus)

Terimakasih hehe... Ini cerita pertama saya, sebenarnya saya awalnya agak kurang pede dengan cerita ini.. takut ga banyak yang suka.. tapi saya akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan fict ini.. Terimakasih sudah mampir..

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Shdw'chn, Kizhuo, Mel-985, Izumi-H, Akira Hikari406, Bubblepop14, Miss Ngiweung, drunkenfish, nasyhiinasy.**

.

Sampai jumpa di **Chapter 3 "Kutukan Keabadian Sang Ratu"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

" **Kutukan Keabadian Sang Ratu"**

"Kalau kau tidak ingin membunuhnya, biar aku saja yang membunuhnya!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah belati melesat kearah sang ratu dan tepat mengenai perutmya.

"Arrgghhhh Sialan! Jerit sang ratu. Dia mencari dari mana asal belati itu, dan melihat tetsuya yang bediri menatapnya dengan tatapan berapi-api.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unmei**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Disclaimer to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **Warning: Shounen-ai (boyxboy), OOC**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan saja, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan cerita, itu murni ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Storyline by : JT_Chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Selamat Membaca~**

"sialan kau tetsuya! Dasar anak kurang ajar!" sang ratu marah, sangat marah. Dia bermaksud untuk memabalas. Dia mencoba membunuh tetsuya.

Namun tiba-tiba, belati itu memancarkan cahaya yang sangat terang, dan api mulai keluar dari belati tersebut.

"Argghh panas! Panas! Sialan! Sialan kau Tetsuya!" sang ratu menggeram marah. Dia menatap nyalang tetsuya.

"kekuatan jahat harus dilenyapkan.. kau harus lenyap dari muka bumi ini!" tetsuya berteriak pada sang ratu. Dia tak takut.

Sang ratu terlihat sangat kesakitan, namun ditengah ajalnya dia berkata pada sang pangeran.

"Tet..suya sialan! Aku mengutukmu! Kau akan hidup abadi dalam kesepian dan kesedihan! Dan kau tak akan bisa mati! Kau hanya bisa mati ditangan orang yang kau cintai! Camkan itu tetsuya sialan! Arghhh!".

Sang ratu berteriak keras. Api melahap tubuhnya hingga menjadi abu.

Mendengar kutukan sang ratu. Tetsuya terduduk lemas. 'tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin.. aku tidak ingin hidup abadi.. Sei-kun..hiks.." tetsuya menangis. Dia berjalan kearah tubuh sang kekasih yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Sei-kun.. kenapa kau tinggalkan aku.. hiks.. kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku.. kau berjanji akan membuatku bahagia.. tapi mengapa.. mengapa kau pergi begitu cepat.. hiks" Tetsuya menangis pilu.

Dia mencoba untuk membangunkan kekasihnya, namun sang kekasih sama sekali tak bergerak. Tubuhnya mulai mendingin. Bibirnya mulai membiru.

Para Prajurit meletakan tangan di depan dadanya dan membungkuk hormat pada jasad sang iblis. Mereka tau iblis itu tak pantas untuk di hormati.

Namun melihat sang pangeran yang begitu kehilangan sosok iblis kejam itu. Dan melihat kejadian tadi, mereka tau iblis itu mencintai pangeran mereka dengan tulus.

Bahkan dia rela kabur dari kerajaannya dan menentang takdir hanya untuk bersama pangeran mereka. Begitupun sang pangeran yang sangat mencintai iblis itu dengan sepenuh hati.

Tetsuya tak peduli harus menaggung dosa dan masuk neraka. Dia tak peduli. Dia hanya ingin bersama akashi.. orang yang begitu dicintainya. Dia akan ikut kemana akashi akan ke neraka sekalipun. Dia akan ikut.

Tetsuya berharap kutukan itu tak mempan padanya. Dia sangat takut. Dia tak ingin hidup abadi.

Namun apa daya, sepertinya kutukan itu memang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya.

Setelah cukup tenang ia kembali berdiri. Dia mengambil sebuah botol, tetsuya berniat memasukan abu sang ratu kedalamnnya.

Namun saat dia memegang abu tersebut. Abunya tiba-tiba menghilang dan menyisakan belati ibunya.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sangat panas, seperti ada sesuatu yang perlahan mengalir kedalam tubuhnya.

"Arghhh.. panas.." tetsuya merintih.

Melihat sang pangeran yang kesakitan. Sang jendral menghampiri.

"Pangeran anda tidak apa-apa? Pangeran sadarlah.." sang jendral memangku kepala pangerannya. Dia mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Cepat ambilkan air!" teriak sang jendral pada pasukannya.

"Ini jendral airnya" ucap salah satu prajurit.

Sang jendral mencoba untuk membangunkan pangeran. Dia menciprat-cipratkan air ke wajah sang pangeran. "Pangeran sadarlah.. ku mohon sadarlah.." ucapnya.

"Uhhh.. kepalaku.. sakit sekali.. ukh" ucap tetsuya.

Melihat pangerannya yang sudah sadar merekapun lega. "untunglah pangeran baik-baik saja.. apa ada yang sakit pangeran? Dimana dimana yang sakit?" tanya sang jendral panik.

"Tenanglah jendral.. aku baik-baik saja.. entahlah.. aku juga bingung kenapa aku tiba-tiba pingsan.." ucap tetsuya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu pangeran.. anda membuat jantungku berhenti tadi.."

"maaf..maaf.."

Tetsuya mencoba bangun. Dia menarik nafas sebentar. Namun disetiap tarikan nafasnya terasa berat. Sangat berat. Mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpanya, membuatnya dadanya sesak.

Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "baiklah.. mari kita kembali ke istana.. dan tolong bantu aku membawa sei-kun.. aku ingin membuat upacara kematian untuknya." ucap tetsuya mantap. Dia mencoba untuk tegar.

"Baik Pangeran" Para prajurit dengan patuh menuruti keinginan tetsuya.

Mereka senang karena sang ratu yang jahat telah mati. Mereka sangat bersyukur mempunyai pemimpin seperti tetsuya.

Dia baik, sopan dan ramah. Walau memang tubuhnya lemah, namun keberanian dan kepintarannya tidak kalah dengan pangeran-pangeran hebat diluar sana.

Tetsuya dan pasukannya kembali menuju ke istana.

Para warga yang mendengar meninggalnya sang ratu bersorak saat melihat sang pangeran dan pasukannya kembali ke istana.

"Hidup pangeran Tetsuya!"

"Hidup!"

"Hidup!"

Sepanjang perjalan menuju istana, sorak sorai mengiringi mereka. Warga Seirin sangat senang. Karena mereka terbebas dari sang ratu penyihir yang kejam. Seorang Ratu yang tak segan untuk menyihir atau membunuh mereka.

Mereka berharap kerajaan bisa damai dalam kepemimpinan tetsuya nantinya.

Setelah tibanya mereka di istana, sang penasehat kerajaan datang menghampiri pangeran.

"Selamat datang kembali paduka pangeran" ucap si penasihat kerajaan ramah.

"Ya, bagaimana kabarmu pak penasihat? Apa istana baik-baik saja?" tanya tetsuya.

"Istana baik-baik saja pangeran, harusnya hamba yang bertanya.. apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja.. ya.. setidaknya tubuhku baik-baik saja" ucap tetsuya. dia menunudukan kepalanya.

Seketika suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Si penasihat kerajaan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ahh.. . Saya dengar anda berhasil membunuh paduka ratu.. beliau memang pantas mendapatkannya. Pangeran sungguh sangat hebat."

"aku tidak sehebat itu pak penasihat. Aku hanya berfikir. Aku memang harus membunuhnya. Kejahatannya sudah diluar batas." Ucap tetsuya.

"seperti biasa. Pangeran sangat rendah hati.."

Hening sesaat. Si penasihat terlihat gelisah. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun dia terlihat takut.

'apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikan hal itu, terlebih lagi.. pangeran sedang berduka.. tapi.. aku harus tetap menyampaikannya.. aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kerajaan ini terlalu lama tanpa kepemimpinan seorang raja' fikir sang penasihat kerajaan.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat sangat gelisah.."tanya tetsuya. Sejak tadi dia sebenarnya melihat gerak gerik si penasihat yang aneh.

"Sebenarnya... ada hal yang ingin hamba katakan pangeran.."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Jika itu memang penting, katakan saja padaku.. tidak perlu sungkan.." ucap tetsuya.

"ummm itu.. saya rasa pangeran, sudah saatnya anda diangkat menjadi raja Seirin.. kita tidak mungkin membiarkan kerajaan ini kosong tanpa pimpinan seorang raja, pangeran".

"ahh kau benar.." jeda sejenak. Tetsuya menatap si penasihat mantap.

"Aku rasa aku siap untuk menjadi raja. Cepat siapkan semuanya yang dibutuhkan untuk pengangkatanku. Dan satu lagi. Siapkan upacara kematian untuk Sei-kun"

"Baik pangeran. Saya akan menyiapakan semuanya. Saya pamit undur diri pangeran."

"Ya"

Penasehat istanapun pergi. Tetsuya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Di kamar pribadi Pangeran.

Tetsuya gelisah, hatinya tidak tenang. Kutukan sang ratu berputar di otaknya seperti kaset rusak. Tetsuya takut. Dia tidak ingin hidup abadi.

Dia bahkan berencana untuk bunuh diri agar bisa bertemu lagi dengan kekasih hatinya.

"Untuk apa aku hidup. Hidupku sudah tak berarti lagi. Sei-kun sudah pergi selamanya dari hidupku. Hiks..hiks Sei-kun" Tetsuya tak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi.

Tetsuya tidak sanggup hidup tanpa akashi. Baginya akashi adalah seorang yang sangat penting di hidupnya. Cinta pertamanya.

Walaupun dia iblis. Dan orang bilang dia jahat dan kejam. Tapi di mata tetsuya, akashi sangatlah baik. Terutama padanya. Akashi Mencintainya dengan tulus dan tanpa alasan.

"Sei-kun.." dia menyebut nama sang terkasih berkali-kali. Berharap sang kekasih akan kembali padanya.

Memasuki jendela kamarnya secara diam-diam. Dan menemuinya. Seperti biasa. Namun kenyataanya tidak ada siapapun yang datang. Karena orang yang sudah mati tidak mungkin kembali hidup kan?.

Tetsuya tak berdaya.. dia tidak bisa bunuh diri begitu saja. Kalau dia bunuh diri, lalu siapa yang akan memimpin kerajaan ini.

Kerajaan Seirin adalah peninggalan ayah dan ibunya. Semua kenangannya ada disini. Dia tak mungkin meninggalkan kerajaan ini begitu saja. Dia punya tanggung jawab besar pada kerajaan ini.

Apalagi dia adalah anak satu-satunya sang raja. Pewaris sah satu-satunya. Tidak ada yang lain, karena tetsuya tidak memiliki satupun saudara kandung.

Ditengah keheningan malam, tetsuya terus menangis. Menangis dan menangis.

Pagi harinya. Istana sibuk dengan persiapan pengangkatan tetsuya menjadi raja. Bahkan para wargapun sangat antusias dan menunggu acara sakral tersebut.

Tetsuya datang ke ruang makan. Para pelayan sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk pengeran mereka.

"ahh.. pangeran.. selamat pagi. Ibu sudah siapkan sarapan untuk pangeran" ucap kepala pelayan.

"terimakasih bu. Tapi aku tidak lapar. Aku hanya ingin segelas air putih. Aku sangat haus". Ucap tetsuya.

"baiklah nak, ibu akan ambilkan air dan susu untuk anda pangeran" si pelayanpun pergi untuk mengambil apa yang tetsuya minta.

Tetsuya memutuskan untuk duduk di kursinya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat penasihat istana berjalan ke ruang makan. ke arah tetsuya.

"Pangeran.. persiapan upacara pemakaman untuk akashi seijuuro sudah siap." Ucap penasihat istana.

"Baiklah.. terimakasih mari kita kesana" tetsuya berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tunggu dulu pangeran. Makanlah dulu. Ini airnya pangeran" pelayan isatana datang dan mencegah sang pangeran pergi sebelum sarapan.

"Terimakasih bu tapi saya tidak lapar."

"Tidak pangeran harus sarapan. Setidaknya minumlah susu dan makanlah beberapa potong roti" bujuk kepala pelayan istana.

"aku akan makan setelah upacara kematian sei-kun bu".

Kepala pelayan terlihat sedih.

"baiklah aku akan minum susu terlebih dahulu". Ucap tetsuya

Karena tidak tega melihat tatapan sedih si kepala pelayan, akhirnya tetsuya meminum susunya sebelum pergi.

Setelah minum, tetsuya bergegas pergi ke tempat dimana jasad kekasihnya berada.

"pangeran telah tiba" ucap salah satu pengawal kerjaan.

Para pasukan memberi hormat pada tetsuya saat tetsuya memasuki ruangan itu. Tetsuya menatap sebuah peti yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu dengan perasaan sedih.

"Sei-kun" Tetsuya segera mendekat ke arah kekasihnya. Air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Tetsuya berlutut dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"Sei-kun maafkan aku... hiks.. karena a..ku kau mati. Se..andainya..hiks.. kau tidak untuk mem..bawaku per..gi.. kau pas..ti masih hi..dup. hiks..hiks"

Pecah sudah tangisan tetsuya. Dia tak kuat melihat kekasihnya terbujur kaku. Wajahnya putih pucat dan bibirnya membiru. Tapi dia masih tetap tampan.

"a..ku mencintaimu sei-kun.. aku men..cintaimu.." tetsuya mencium kening kekasihnya penuh sayang.

Dia berharap kekasihnya akan bahagia di sisi tuhan. Dia juga berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya mereka akan disatukan kembali.

Setelah tetsuya puas menangis. Dia memberi perintah kepada prajurit untuk membawa pujaan hatinya ke halaman belakang istana.

Kekasihnya akan dikremasi. Dan tetsuya sendiri yang akan melakukan hal tersebut.

Setelah siap. Para pasukan membawa akashi seijuuro ke atas kayu perapian. Tetsuya mencoba menguatkan hatinya.

"aku harus kuat. Demi sei-kun dan demi negeri ini"

Salah satu prajurit memberi kayu yang sudah di beri api diatasnya. Tetsuya mengarahkan kayu tersebut ke jasad kekasihnya,

Tangannya gemetar. "sei-kun" dia terus menerus meyebutkan nama kekasihnya.

"Semoga kau bahagia disisi tuhan.. aku mencintaimu.."

Api mulai membakar tubuh kekasihnya. Tubuh kekasihnya mulai tak terlihat. Tetsuya menangis lagi. Air matanya seakan tak pernah habis.

Api yang semula besar mulai mengecil dan hilang. Sekarang hanya tersisa abu kekasihnya. Tetsuya mengambilnya dan memasukannya ke dalam kendi.

Dia akan menyimpannya di altar kematian kekasihnya untuk sementara, sebelum nanti dia akan melepaskan abunya ke laut.

Dia memeluk kendi tersebut dengan sayang.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Hallo..

Ketemu lagi dengan saya di cerita ini hihi..

Tetsuya: JT-san, kau jahat sekali padaku di cerita ini.. kau ambil sei-kun dariku hiks.."

Author: Eh ada dede tetsuya.. hehe.. cup cup jangan nangis dong.. maafkan saya membuatmu menderita di cerita ini hiks..hikss tet-chan sini peluk nee-chan.."

Tetsuya dan sayapun berpelukan pemirsa.. (haha senangnya.. ya ampun..)

Tiba-tiba aura jadi dingin..

Akashi: "Ekkhmmm"

Author: "Tet-chan, koq saya tiba-tiba merinding ya.. err.. "

Tetsuya : "Sei-kun"

Tetsuya melepas pelukan saya. Dan lari menghampiri si iblis merah. (Tet-chan hidoii!)

Tetsuya : "Sei-kun.. kau masih hidup? Hiks.. sei-kun.. sei-kun" Tetsuya memeluk erat akashi.

Akashi : "Aku masih hidup tetsuya.. aku masih hidup di dalam hati dan fikiranmu.."

Tetsuya : "Sei-kun.."

Akashi : "Tetsuya.."

Tetsuya : "Sei-kun"

Akashi : "Tetsuya"

.

.

.

Author : "STOOPPPP! Kapan selesainya wooyyy.. udahlah sana lanjutin di kamar aja.. " (Eh?)

Akashi : "Dengan senang hati.." menggendong tetsuya ala pengantin.

Muka tetsuya merah. Dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa pemirsa...

Author: "Woy puasa woy..! ahh sudahlah.. Sampai jumpa minggu depan ya.. by by. . saya mau intip mereka dulu hihihihi"

(( INI APA COBA.. HADUHHH ))

.

.

Terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah mampir di cerita abal saya ini wkwk..

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah memberi suara dan coment juga..

Yang punya kritik, saran atau uneg-uneg dengan cerita saya ini, silahkan di coment aja hehe.. saya akan senang.. sangat senang malah..

Chap depan akan saya up sehabis lebaran.. saya mau mudik dulu soalnya.. hehe.. doakan supaya saya selamat sampai tujuan ya..

Akhir kata..

.

.

.

 **Salam "AkaKuro Forever Yeaahhhhh"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai jumpa di Chapter 4 "Kekuatan dan Keabadian"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

" **Kekuatan dan Keabadian"**

"Semoga kau bahagia disisi tuhan.. aku mencintaimu.."

Api mulai membakar tubuh kekasihnya. Tubuh kekasihnya mulai tak terlihat. Tetsuya menangis lagi. Air matanya seakan tak pernah habis.

Api yang semula besar mulai mengecil dan hilang. Sekarang hanya tersisa abu kekasihnya. Tetsuya mengambilnya dan memasukannya ke dalam kendi.

Dia akan menyimpannya di altar kematian kekasihnya untuk sementara, sebelum nanti dia akan melepaskan abunya ke laut.

Dia memeluk kendi tersebut dengan sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unmei**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Disclaimer to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : Akakuro**

 **Warning: Shounen-ai (boyxboy)**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan saja, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan cerita, itu murni ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Storyline by : JT_Chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Selamat Membaca~**

 **.**

Setelah selesai pemakaman tetsuya kembali ke dalam istana. Dia membawa kendi abu kekasihnya ke sebuah ruangan yang telah disiapkan sebagai altar kematiannya.

Tetsuya berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Fokusnya hanya pada foto hitam putih sang terkasih yang ada di altar tersebut.

Dia memandanginya dengan penuh sayang. Penuh cinta dan kerinduan.

Padahal baru kemarin mereka bertemu. Namun siapa sangka itu akan jadi pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Tetsuya mencoba untuk tegar. Di berjalan ke arah altar kekasihnya. Dia meletakan kendi abu yang dibawanya di samping foto kekasihnya.

Tetsuya berdoa. Dia harap kekasihnya bahagia di sisi tuhan. Dia teringat ucapan sang terkasih sebelum ajal menjemputnya

 **("aku sudah tak kuat lagi tetsuya.. uhuk.. jaga dirimu cintaku.. ki..kita pas..ti a..kan.. ber..te..mu..lagi..a..ku..men..cintai..mu")**

"Apa ucapanmu akan benar terjadi sei-kun.. apa kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti?"

Perkataan akashi sebelum ajal menjemputnya terus mengiang-ngiang di telinganya. Dia sebenarnya tidak yakin. namun perasaan ingin bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya, membuatnya percaya.

"aku harus percaya.. mungkin ucapan sei-kun benar.. aku berharap kita benar-benar bisa bersatu kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya.." tetsuya bermonolog di depan kekasihnya.

"di kehidupan selanjutnya akau akan selalu menunggumu sei-kun.. dan hatiku hanya untukmu..selalu dan selamanya.. aku mencintaimu" tetsuya mencium foto kekasihnya.

 **("Tet..suya sialan! Aku mengutukmu! Kau akan hidup abadi dalam kesepian dan kesedihan! Dan kau tak akan bisa mati! Kau hanya bisa mati ditangan orang yang kau cintai! Camkan itu tetsuya sialan! Arghhh!").**

Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang ucapan sang ratu kembali memenuhi fikirannya.

"Arghh"

Kepalanya mendadak sakit. Kutukan sang ratu terus dan terus berputar di fikirannya.

"Aku tak ingin hidup abadi.. Argh!"

Tetsuya terus berteriak, barang-barang di kamarnya berterbangan. Para pelayan yang mendengar teriakan tetsuya segera menghampiri pangeran.

"Pangeran ada apa?" ucap salah satu pelayan.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pangeran?" ibu kepala pelayan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah tetsuya.

Barang di kamar tersebut terus berterbangan. Para pelayan bingung dengan keadaan pangeran mereka dan semua barang-barang yang melayang di kamar. Seperti terkena sihir.

'siapa yang mengendalikan barang-barang ini? Ini seperti sihir. Namun di istana ini tidak ada yang memiliki sihir selain sang ratu. Namun apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?' fikir ibu kepala pelayan.

dia terus menangkan sang pangeran yang mengerang kesakitan. "Arghhh sakit! Sakit!"

"tenanglah pangeran.. ibu disini.. ya ampun badan anda panas sekali.."

Si ibu pelayan panik. "Cepat bawakan kompres untuk pengeran" ucapnya.

"Baik" salah satu pelayan berlari keluar kamar.

"Pangeran sadarlah nak.. sadarlah.."

"Urgh.. hah..hah..." pangeran berhenti berteriak. Namun nafasnya terlihat sesak.

"bernafaslah perlahan pangeran.."

Tiba-tiba tetsuya pingsan. Dia terlihat sangat lelah dan kesakitan. Si ibu kepala pelayan tak tega melihatnya.

"Pangeran.. anda harus kuat.." ucapnya. Air mata mulai turun dari matanya.

Setelah pelayan lain membawa air kompres. Si ibu kepala pelayan mulai mengompres pangeran dengan telaten.

Dan dia memutuskan untuk menemani pangeran tidur di kamar ini. Tak masalah jika harus tak tidur, dia ingin selalu ada untuk pangerannya saat pangerannya sadar dan membutuhkannya nanti.

Pagi harinya

"Ukh.." tetsuya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Kompres? Apa semalam aku demam?" ucap tetsuya.

Dia melihat ke samping tempat tidurnya, dan melihat ibu kepala pelayan yang tidur di kursi.

"Ibu..."

"ahh.. pangeran sudah sadar.. bagaimana keaadaan anda pangeran? Apa sudah lebih baik?"

"sudah lebih baik bu.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"anda berteriak kesakitan tadi malam pangeran.. dan benda-benda di kamar inipun berterbangan layaknya di sihir seseorang"

"Sihir?"

"Iya pangeran .. ibu juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu.."

"Ukhh saya tidak mengingat apapun.." ucap tetsuya. Dia merasa pusing.

"Sudahlah pangeran.. tidak usah difikirkan. Lebih baik anda sarapan. Ibu sudah buatkan bubur untuk anda pangeran".

Si ibu kepala pelayan menyerahkan bubur tersebut pada tetsuya.

"Ini pangeran, habiskan ya.. pangeran belum makan apapun kan sejak kemarin.."

"Iya bu terimakasih" tetsuya memakan buburnya. Rasanya hambar. Namun dia tetap memakannya.

"Selamat makan" ucap tetsuya.

Kepala pelayan menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan sayang. Dia sangat prihatin dengan segala peristiwa yang menimpa pengerannya.

Tapi pangerannya adalah anak yang kuat. Dia berharap suatu hari nanti pangerannya bisa bahagia.

Sejak kecil memang dia selalu menganggap tetsuya seperti anaknya sendiri. Terlebih lagi dia tak punya anak.

Oleh karena itu semenjak sang ratu ibu tetsuya wafat, dia berjanji akan menjaga, melayani dan menyayangi pangeran seperti anaknya sendiri.

Begitupun dengan tetsuya, dia juga sudah mengangap kepala palayan sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Semenjak ibunya wafat, si ibu kepala pelayan lah yang selalu ada di sisinya. Merawatnya layaknya anak sendiri. Dia adalah ibu ke dua bagi tetsuya. Tetsuya sangat menyayanginya.

"Terimakasih makananya bu.. ini sangat enak.. makanan buatanmu memang luar biasa.." puji tetsuya.

"Ahh.. pangeran terlalu memuji.. saya sangat tersanjung.."

"Tidak perlu sungkan bu.. aku mau peluk ibu boleh?" tetsuya memandang dengan penuh harap. Di matanya jelas terlihat kalau dia sedang terluka saat ini.

Tentu saja bukan luka fisik. Namun luka hati yang teramat sakit.

Si ibu kepala pelayan memeluk tetsuya erat. Dia merasakan tubuh pangerannya bergetar. Tetsuya menangis. Tangisan yang entah keberapa kalinya.

Hatinya ikut sakit. Dia mengerti dan merasakan betapa terluka dan terpukulnya tetsuya dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi di hidupnya.

"Hiks..Ibu.. Ayah.. Sei-kun.. ke..napa kalian hiks.. me..ninggalkan.. a..aku sen..diri.. hiks.."

Pecah sudah tangisan tetsuya. Dia tidak peduli dilihat oleh orang lain. Di tak peduli di katakan cengeng. Semua hal yang terjadi membuatnya lemah. Hatinya sudah hancur.

Mendengar pangeran yang menangis pilu membuat para pelayan lainpun ikut menangis. Sungguh mereka tidak tega melihat pangerannya sedih seperti itu.

Jika ada hal yang bisa membuat sang pangeran bahagia. Mereka akan melakukannya. Apapun itu asalkan pangeran bahagia dan tersenyum seperti saat dia kecil dulu.

Kepala pelayan terus mengusap lembut kepala tetsuya. Dia bermaksud untuk menenangkan pangerannya.

"Sudah.. sudah pangeran jangan menangis.. ikhlaskan mereka.. berdoalah selalu agar mereka bahagia di sisi Tuhan.. pangeran harus kuat.."

"Aku ingin mati saja bu.. aku tidak kuat lagi.. a.. aku hiks.. tak sanggup" lirih tetsuya. Dia memandang ibu keduanya.

"Semuanya pergi meninggalkan aku, semuanya.. semuanya.. hiks.. a.. aku sendirian" air mata tetsuya semakin deras membasahi pipinya.

"Ssst.. pangeran tidak boleh bicara seperti itu.. pangeran masih punya ibu.. pelayan dan juga rakyat negeri ini yang akan selalu mendampingi pangeran kapanpun pangeran mau.. mereka bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi dirimu nak. Bahkan ibu pun rela melakukan apapun supaya tetsuya bahagia" hibur kepala pelayan.

Tetsuya tertegun mendengar ucapan ibu keduanya. Ibunya benar dia harus kuat. Bahkan ibu kandungnya dulu juga selalu mengatakan hal yang sama.

Tapi hatinya sudah terlalu sakit. Tapi mungkin ini memang takdir dari yang maha kuasa. Dia harus menerimanya apapun yang terjadi.

'aku harus kuat' fikir tetsuya.

"Terimakasih ibu.. aku menyayangimu selalu.. tetaplah berada disisiku" ucap tetsuya.

"Tentu saja nak.. apapun yang terjadi..ibu akan selalu bersama tetsuya"

Mereka berdua berpelukan kembali. Kali ini tetsuya tersenyum. Dia bersyukur masih ada yang menyayanginya dengan tulus.

Kesokan harinya di istana sangat sibuk karena hari ini adalah hari dimana tetsuya akan di angkat dan di sahkan menjadi Raja baru.

Istana di hias sangat cantik. Bukan hanya istana, ibukota pun dihias begitu indah. Rakyat saling bahu membahu membantu persiapannya.

Mereka senang karena akhirnya negeri mereka bisa aman dan tentram. Semua itu berkat pangeran tercinta mereka.

"Pangeran anda terlihat sangat manis.." puji si ibu kepala pelayan.

"Aku tidak manis, tapi aku tampan bu.. apa ibu tidak bisa melihatnya?" tetsuya kesal, dia sudah sangat tampan sekarang, tapi si ibu ke dua malah bilang dia manis.

"Iya..iya anda tampan.. sangat tampan.." si ibu tersenyum. Di memakaikan jubah di tubuh pangerannya.

"nah sekarang sempurna, ayo.. yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu anda pangeran.."

"Ya.. terimakasih".

Tetsuya pergi ke balkon istana. Disanalah tetsuya akan di nobatkan sebagai raja.

"Pangeran telah tiba.." ucap sang pengawal saat melihat tetsuya mulai memasuki balkon.

"HIDUP PANGERAN TETSUYA!"

"HIDUP!"

"HIDUP!"

"HIDUP!"

Sorak sorai terdengar di seluruh ibu kota.

Acara pun dimulai. Sang penasihat istana mulai membacakan pesan terakhir dari Raja terdahulu, yang mana dia akan menyerahkan seluruh harta dan kekuasaanya hanya pada anak semata wayangnya Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kini tiba acara pengesahan tetsuya menjadi raja.

"Dengan ini saya penasihat istana menobatkan anda Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai raja baru di Negeri Seirin ini" penasihat istana memakaikan mahkota kerjaan pada tetsuya.

"terimakasih" ucap tetsuya tersenyum.

"HIDUP RAJA TETSUYA!"

"HIDUP!"

"HIDUP!"

"HIDUP!"

Sorak sorai kembali terdengar. Kali ini bahkan lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Tetsuya berjalan mendekati pagar balkon istana dan menyapa ratusan warga yang hadir di istana. Dia tersenyum manis, dan melambaikan tangannya pada warganya.

Hari berlalu, bulan demi bulan berlalu. Tak terasa sudah 15 tahun terlewati, negeri aman dan tentram atas kepemimpinan tetsuya. Namun negeri ini tak punya penerus. Sang raja menolak untuk menikah. Dia masih belum bisa melupakan sang terkasih yang telah wafat.

Namun ada suatu keanehan yang di rasakan oleh tetsuya, di umurnya yang sekarang 38 tahun. Dia merasa aneh, wajahnya tidak bertambah tua. Dan tubuhnya tak bisa terluka.

Para warga dan pegawai istana merasa aneh, raja mereka wajahnya tetap sama walapun sudah 15 tahun terlewati.

Namun mereka mengabaikannya, entahlah. Mereka juga tak mengerti. Mereka merasa kalau itu adalah hal biasa untuk raja mereka.

Di kamar istana

"kutukan itu benar-benar nyata, sepertinya aku akan hidup abadi.." tetsuya menatap cermin. Dia menatap wajahnya yang masih tetap sama seperti 15 tahun lalu, sama sekali tidak ada perubahan.

"tubuhku juga tak bisa kulukai, jadi aku tak bisa bunuh diri.." tetsuya mengambil pisau buah di samping mejanya. Dia mencoba melukai tangannya. Namun pisau itu tak mempan di tubunya.

"Aku harus apa? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Tetsuya juga sadar akan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Kekuatan sihir sang ratu jahat. Entah kenapa ada di dalam diri tetsuya sekarang.

Setelah insiden tetsuya pingsan 15 tahun lalu. Tetsuya mendapatkan mimpi, dia bertemu dengan seorang yang mirip dirinya. Dia menjelaskan tentang kekuatan yang tetsuya miliki sekarang.

Dia juga yang membuat masyarakat tak memikirkan masalah wajahnya yang awet muda, dia membuat peristiwa itu seolah adalah hal yang biasa.

Namun yang membuat tetsuya shock adalah kenyataan bahwa dia akan hidup abadi.

"Kutukan itu mengatakan bahwa hanya sei-kun yang bisa membunuhku.. apa artinya sei-kun akan berreinkarnasi?"

"jika itu benar, maka aku akan menunggumu sei-kun.. walau harus ratusan tahun, tapi aku akan menunggumu."

Tetsuya menguatkan hatinya. Dia tau ini sulit. Hidup ratusan tahun dalam kesendirian. Dia tau pasti sulit. Namun dia harus kuat, mungkin ini takdir untuk tetsuya.

"jika suatu saat aku akan mati di tanganmu.. aku tak keberatan sei-kun.. sungguh aku tak keberatan.." tetsuya tersenyum miris. Takdirnya sungguh kejam.

"aku mencintaimu sei-kun.. aku mencintaimu"

Tahun demi tahun terlewati, sudah banyak orang yang pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia ini. Pertama ibu kepala pelayan, memang karena usianya yang tidak muda lagi, sang ibu meninggalkannya saat usia tetsuya 45 tahun.

Satu demi satu dia melihat orang-orang terdekatnya mati. Sebenarnya dia juga berharap akan mati. Tetsuya menemukan penerusnya. Seorang anak yatim piatu yang baik hati, bernama Seiya. Tetsuya mengangkatnya menjadi anak. Dan mewariskan harta dan kekuasaannya pada Seiya.

Setelah Seiya di angkat menjadi raja dan setelahnya menikah dengan putri cantik bernama Suya juga memiliki anak. Di usia tetsuya yang ke 90 tahun. Dia memutuskan untuk berkelana. Meninggalkan istananya.

"Seiya, ayah pergi dulu.. kau harus menjaga istana ini dan jadilah pemimpin yang arif dan bijaksana.. ayah akan selalu mendoakanmu.." ucap tetsuya pada anak angkatnya sebelum dia pergi.

"baik ayah, tapi ayah tak harus pergi bukan? Ayah tak ingin tinggal di istana ini denganku?" ucap Seiya. Dia merasa sedih, dia tak ingin ayahnya pergi. Dia ingin ayahnya mendampinginya untuk memimpin kerajaan ini.

"ayah ingin tapi tidak bisa nak.. ini adalah keputusan final ayah.. ayah harus pergi.."

"baiklah ayah.. hiks.. aku menyayangimu" Seiya memeluk ayah tercintanya.

"aku juga menyayangimu nak, jaga dirimu baik baik ya.." tetsuya balik memeluk sang anak angkat dengan sayang. Dia mengusap kepala Seiya dengan lembut.

"ayah yang harus jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan lupan makan.. dan jaga kesehatan ya ayah.. hiks" ucap Suya, istri dari Seiya. Dia juga tak sanggup menahan air matanya.

Menurutnya tetsuya adalah ayah mertua yang sangat baik dan penyayang. Dia menghormati dan menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Hiks.. hiks kakek, kakek jangan pergi.. nanti kalau Seiyu kangen gemana?" ucap Seiyu, anak dari Seiya dan Suya.

"Aku akan selalu ada di hati kalian.. kalian tenang saja.. aku akan selalu mengawasi kalian dari jauh.."

"Hiks.. Hiks jangan pergi kakek.." Seiyu memgangi baju sang kakek. Air matanya sudah jatuh.

"Kakek tetap akan pergi Seiyu, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jadilah anak yang berbakti pada kedua orang tuamu ya? Janji?" tetsuya mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Seiya.

"Hiks..Seiyu janji" Seiya menangkap kelingking tetsuya dengan muka merah menahan tangis.

Tetsuya tersenyum. "Aku pergi.. selamat tinggal.." ucap tetsuya. Dia menaiki kudanya dan menjauhi istana.

"Hiks.. Kakek!" Seiyu mencoba mengejar kakeknya, namun di cegah oleh ayahnya.

"Tidak Seiyu, kita harus merelakan kakek untuk pergi. Mungkin kakek akan lebih tenang di luar sana. Istana ini banyak meninggalkan luka pahit untuknya" ucap Seiya. Dia mengelus kepala anaknya lembut.

Seiyu yang tak mengerti hanya menelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Seiyu tidak mengerti".

"Sudah-sudah ayo kita masuk, mama sudah buatkan puding vanila buat Seiyu" ucap ibunya.

"Yeyy Puding!" teriak Seiyu semangat.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam istana.

Ditengah perjalanan tetsuya terus menerus memikirkan kehidupannya. Dia memutuskan pergi jauh dari negeri Seirin. Kemana saja, tidak masalah.

Dia harus berpindah-pindah tempat setiap beberapa tahun.

Tahun demi tahun dilewati, zaman demi zaman tetsuya lewati. Tanpa sadar takdir membawanya untuk kembali bertemu sang kekasih tercinta.

 **TBC**

Tetsuya: "JT-chan kemana aja? Kamu jahat bikin aku hidup abadi di cerita ini.. hiks"

Author: "Tenang my bebeb tetchan.. aku punya kabar gembira untukmu.. hehe.."

Tetsuya: "apa?"

Author: "Chapter depan kamu bakal ketemu Akashi Seijuuro-kun.. Yeaayyy!"

Tetsuya: "Beneran? Aku bakal ketemu Sei-kun lagi?" wajah tetsuya bling bling.

Author: "Ukh.. Tetchan tolong jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan seperti itu.. a..aku ga ku.." Gubrak.

Tetsuya: "Eh? JT-chan Daijoubu? Ahh bodo ah.. Oh ya minna-san sampai jumpa di chapter depan.. Jaa ne.." tetsuya melambaikan tangannya sambil senyum manis.

Terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah mampir di cerita saya ini..

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah follow atau favorit cerita ini terimakasih buat yang udah coment juga..

Yang punya kritik, saran atau uneg-uneg dengan cerita saya ini, silahkan di coment aja hehe.. saya akan sangaaaat senang...

Akhir kata..

.

.

.

 **Salam "AkaKuro Forever Yeaahhhhh"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai jumpa di Chapter 5 "Aku menemukanmu"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

" **Aku Menemukanmu"**

Ditengah perjalanan tetsuya terus menerus memikirkan kehidupannya. Dia memutuskan pergi jauh dari negeri Seirin. Kemana saja, tidak masalah.

Dia harus berpindah-pindah tempat setiap beberapa tahun.

Tahun demi tahun dilewati, zaman demi zaman tetsuya lewati. Tanpa sadar takdir membawanya untuk kembali bertemu sang kekasih tercinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unmei**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Disclaimer to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : Akakuro**

 **Warning: Shounen-ai (boyxboy)**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan saja, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan cerita, itu murni ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Storyline by : JT_Chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Selamat Membaca~**

 **.**

100 tahun kemudian

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya melewati jalan pinggiran kota tokyo yang sudah sangat berubah. dia menjadi saksi semua perubahan yang terjadi di negara ini.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia hidup. Memanipulasi ingatan seseorang tentang dirinya dengan kekuatannya. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang sadar dengan kehidupan tetsuya yang sudah lebih dari satu abad.

Dia memutuskan untuk bergabung di tengah masyarakat. Berkeliling mencari tempat baru yang nyaman. Dan berakhirlah dia di ibukota. Dia hanya mengunjunginya beberapa kali. Karena tetsuya tidak suka tempat yang ramai. Maka dari itu dia selalu mencari kota yang tak begitu ramai dan asri.

Dia memutuskan memasuki sebuah restoran barat. Dia sangat suka tempat ini. Dia selalu berkunjung ke tempat ini karena disini dia bisa menemukan minuman favoritnya, vanila milkshake. Susu kocok. Tapi menurut dia rasanya lebih enak. Sangat enak.

"saya pesan burger ukuran sedang, sama vanila milkshake jumbonya ya" ucap tetsuya pada salah satu pelayan disana.

"Baik" ucap si pelayan restoran.

Tetsuya menunggu pesannya. Tak lama kemudian pesanannya siap. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mencari tempat duduk. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada kursi pojok dekat jendela.

Tetsuya mulai mamakan makanannya. "oishii" ucap tetsuya. Manik birunya berbinar senang. Namun ekspresinya masih datar. Saking enaknya minum minuman favoritnya, tetsuya tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata belang yang memandanginya.

"Kawaii" ucap pemuda dengan manik belang tersebut.

"Huh?" tetsuya yang mendengar suara, mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda tersebut. Sedetik kemudian maniknya membulat kaget.

DEG .. mereka berdua terkejut saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"Sei..kun?" ucap tetsuya. Dia tak percaya. Seikunnya ada di depan matanya.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanyanya bingung. Setaunya dia tak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda biru mungil ini.

"Sei-kun.. Sei-kun.. tetsuya langsung memeluk pemuda merah tersebut. "akhirnya a..aku menemukanmu sei-kun.. hiks". Tetsuya menangis bahagia. Dia senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya kembali.

Pemuda merah tersebut bingung. Dia hanya diam seperti patung. Namun anehnya jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Dia merasa rindu pada pelukan ini.

"heii jangan menangis.." si pemuda merah mengusap lembut rambut biru tetsuya. Dia merasa aneh. Hatinya sakit mendengar pemuda di pelukannya ini menangis. Dia menangkup kedua pipi gembul tetsuya dengan tangannya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya si pemuda merah.

Tetsuya yang mendengar ucapan si pemuda merah sedih. Ternyata akashi tidak mengingat dirinya. Namun tak bisa di pungkiri dia sangat senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan akashi.

"Ah.. maaf, kau mirip dengan kekasihku. aku kira tadi kau itu dia.." ucap tetsuya. Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Hati tetsuya berdenyut sakit. Dia ingin mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kalau dia kekasihnya di masa lalu, namun akashi tidak mungkin akan percaya.

"lantas kekasihmu sekarang dimana hmm?" tanya akashi penasaran.

"Dia sudah pergi jauh ke alam yang tak bisa aku datangi sekarang". Ucap tetsuya. 'dia ada di hadapanku sekarang' ucap tetsuya lagi dalam hati. Manik birunya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Akashi sedikit kaget. "maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih". Akashi mengusap air mata tetsuya. tetsuya menatap akashi. Begitupun dengan akashi yang menatap tetsuya.

Akashi merasa rindu. Rindu dengan manik biru muda cerah itu. Rindu yang sangat dalam.

"boleh aku memelukmu" tanya akashi tiba-tiba.

Tetsuya yang mendengar permintaan akashi tersentak kaget , namun dia menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Akashipun memeluk tetsuya erat. Tetsuya membalas pelukan akashi tak kalah erat. Tidak peduli seluruh pengunjung restoran itu memandangi mereka. Dunia terasa milik mereka berdua.

Mereka terus berada di posisi itu. 'nyaman.. dan aroma vanila pemuda ini.. benar-benar sangat menenangkan' fikir akashi. Akashi yang sadar dengan tingkah lakunya yang aneh, perlahan melepas pelukannya.

"maaf.. aku.. tidak tau mengapa aku seperti ini.. sekali lagi aku minta maaf" ucap akashi, dia merasa bersalah karena memeluk orang yang baru di kenalnya ini.

"tak masalah" ucap tetsuya. dia sebenarnya masih ingin memeluk akashi. Namun dia tak bisa.

"Akashi Seijuuro, kau?" ucap akashi. Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya" tetsuya menjabat tangan akashi.

"Salam kenal Tetsuya"

"Salam kenal juga akashi-kun" tetsuya tersenyum manis pada akashi. Dan tak di pungkiri senyuman kuroko membuat akashi ikut tersenyum juga. Melihat senyum itu, akashi merasa ikut senang.

Drrtt Drrtt (handphone akashi bunyi)

"ya ada apa sayang?" akashi menerima panggilan dari seseorang.

Tetsuya tersentak kaget saat akashi menyebutkan kata tersebut. 'sayang? Apa sei-kun sudah punya kekasih?' fikir kuroko sedih.

"iya aku kesana sekarang" akashi mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon.

"kuroko maaf, aku harus pergi. Seseorang menungguku" ucap akashi.

"ya tak apa akashi-kun. Pergilah" ucap kuroko datar.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi kuroko"

Akashipun pergi keluar dari restoran tersebut. Tetsuya ingin mencegah hal tersebut. Dia masih rindu, namun dia sadar. Akashi yang di temui tadi berbeda dengan Sei-kunnya. Akashi yang itu sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

Selera makan kuroko tiba-tiba hilang. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Tadaima nii-chan" ucap tetsuya.

"Ahh okaeri tetsuya" ucap Mayuzumi Shintarou. Dia adalah kakak angkat tetsuya. dia memiliki dua kakak angkat. Shintarou adalah kakak ke dua tetsuya.

Tetsuya memanipulasi ingatan keluarga ini. Dia membuat seolah-olah dia adalah anak angkat di keluarga ini yang di adopsi sedari kecil. Dia membuat ingatan-ingatan palsu tentang masa kecilnya bersama keluarga ini. Namun dia memutuskan untuk tetap memakai nama belakangnnya sendiri yaitu kuroko.

Tetsuya tidak bermaksud jahat. Dia hanya ingin punya keluarga. Sudah banyak keluarga lain yang tetsuya manipulasi ingatanya. Dan kali adalah keluarga mayuzumi.

"chihiro-nichan belum pulang?"

"belum, dia bilang ada meeting dadakan. Dia akan pulang sedikit larut". Ucap

"oh.. ya sudah aku ke atas dulu nii-chan, kepalaku sedikit pusing"

Tetsuya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Pertemuannya tadi dengan sei-kunnya membuatnya sedikit drop.

"kau tidak apa tetsuya? tapi bukannya aku peduli atau apa nanodayo.. Tapi kau sedikit pucat" shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya yang menurut tetsuya sama sekali tidak melorot. Tetsuya juga heran dengan kebiasaan kakaknya itu.

Tetsuya tersenyum, kakaknya ini memang tsundere akut. Tapi dia tau kalau shintarou benar- benar mengkhawatirkannya.

"aku baik-baik saja nii-chan, kau tak perlu khawatir"

"aku tidak khawatir nanodayo" shintarou membantah perkataan tetsuya.

"iya iya.. aku mau mandi dulu"

"baiklah nanodayo, habis itu turunlah untuk makan malam".

"ya nii-chan"

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi di atas. Shintarou melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat makan malam.

Setelah tetsuya selesai mandi dia berbaring sebentar di kasurnya. Di berfikir keras.

"apa yang tadi benar sei-kun? Tapi kenapa dia tak ingat padaku?" tetsuya bingung memikirnya. Orang bernama akashi tadi jelas jelas mirip sekali dengan sei-kunnya. Suaranya, wajahnya, tubuhnya bahkan namanya. Semuanya benar benar sama.

"Tetsuya makan malam siap. Turunlah" teriak shintarou dari bawah tangga.

"ya nii-chan aku akan turun sebentar lagi" teriak tetsuya dari kamarnya.

Shintarou menunggu duduk di meja makan. Tak lama tetsuya turun dari kamarnya dan menghampirinya ke meja makan.

Tetsuya medudukan tubuhnya di kursi. "chihiro-niichan belum pulang?" tanya tetsuya.

Samar-samar terdengar suara mobil di halaman depan rumah. "aaa sepertinya dia sudah pulang" ucap shintarou.

"biar aku yang buka pintunya". Tetsuya beranjak dari duduknya. Dia berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Okaeri Chi-nichan" ucap tetsuya. dia menyambut kepulangan kakaknya.

"Tadaima tetsuya.." ucap chihiro. Dia mencium kening tetsuya.

Jika shintarou akan malu menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada tetsuya. maka kakak angkat pertamanya ini tak segan menunjukkan kasih sayangnya secara terang terangan. Dan membuat shintarou kadang kesal bahkan cemburu.

Chihiro memang sangat menyayangi adiknya yang satu ini. Mungkin lebih. Dan dia berjanji akan membuat adiknya yang manis ini bahagia. Tetsuya sangat rapuh dan polos, maka dari itu tetsuya harus selalu dia lindungi.

"nii-chan mau makan atau mandi dulu?" tanya tetsuya.

"Aku ingin makan saja dulu, perutku sudah lapar sekali.."

Chihiro pun langsung duduk di kursi meja makan, diikuti oleh tetsuya. dia membuka sebuah light novel untuk di baca.

"Nii-chan, sebenarnya kau mau makan atau baca buku?" ucap tetsuya.

Kakaknya ini memang tidak pernah lepas dari light novelnya.

"benar nodayo, dan cover light novelmu itu buat aku sakit mata" shintaro menambahi. Di sebenarnya aneh dengan hobi kakaknya yang suka baca light novel dengan gambar cover cewe-cewe loli.

"kalau kau mau pinjam.. bilang saja. Tak usah malu-malu" ucap chihiro santai.

"siapa yang mau pinjam nodayo!" ucap shintaro kesal.

"sudah-sudah kenapa malah ribut. Kepalaku jadi sakit" tetsuya pusing. Kakaknya memang sering bertengkar kecil seperti ini. Dia sudah biasa. Namun kepalanya memang sedikit pusing sejak bertemu dengan akashi tadi.

"kau tidak apa tetsuya? kau sakit.. kita ke rumah sakit sekarang" chihiro langsung menghampiri tetsuya.

"biarkan aku memeriksamu" shintaro pun berdiri menghampiri tetsuya.

"aku tak apa nii-chan, aku hanya sedikit pusing. Aku rasa aku hanya butuh istirahat"

"benar tidak apa? Lebih baik ke rumah sakit saja?" ucap chihiro. Terlihat jelas dia sangar khawatir pada adik bungsunya.

"kita ke kamar saja nanodayo, aku akan memeriksamu" ucap midorima.

"bailklah nii-chan"

Chihiro dan shintaro membawa tetsuya ke kamarnya. Mereka membaringkan tetsuya di kasurnya. Shintaro pun segera memeriksa keadaan tetsuya.

"kita perlu dokter yang lebih ahli" ucap chihiro.

"kau fikir aku tak ahli!?" shintarou kesal. Dia memang masih magang di rumah sakit, karena dia memang masih kuliah kedokteran. Namun dia ini ahli, dan sudah di akui kehebatannya oleh dokter-dokter senior.

"kau kan masih magang shintarou. Jadi aku kurang bisa mempercayakan keselamatan adik kesayanganku padamu"

"chi-niichan.. shin-nichan juga adikmu loh. Aku percaya pada shin-nichan. Dia dokter yang hebat" ucap tetsuya.

Wajah shintarou pun memerah. Dia menaikkan kacamatanya seperti biasa.

"kau lihat sendiri nanodayo. Tetsuya percaya padaku."

Chihiro hanya diam. Dia tak suka tetsuya memuji orang lain selain dirinya.

"aku akan mengambilkan obat untukmu tetsuya" chihiro pun keluar kamar untuk mengambil obat.

"aku rasa kau benar tidak apa. Mungkin hanya kelelahan. Atau ada sesuatu yang kau fikirkan tetsuya?" shintarou bertanya.

"mmm.. aku hanya lelah saja nii-chan" bohong tetsuya. dia memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu sampai kepalanya sakit.

"ya sudah. Kalau begitu istirahatlah nodayo.." ucap shintarou. Dia mengusap lembut rambut tetsuya.

Shintarou pun meninggalkan kamar tetsuya. dia membiarkan adiknya untuk istirahat. Tak lama setelah shintarou pergi, chihiro masuk ke kamar tetsuya membawa obat sakit kepala.

"tetsuya.. nii-chan bawakan obat untukmu" chihiro mengahampiri tetsuya, dia perlahan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur tetsuya.

"Tapi aku ngantuk nii-chan.." ucap tetsuya. dia memang sudah sangat mengantuk. Terlihat metanya yang sudah setengang menutup.

"kau harus minum obat dulu tetsuya.. ayo duduk" chihiro perlahan mendudukan tubuh adik kesayangannya.

"mmm" tetsuya hanya bergumam tak jelas. Namun akhirnya dia duduk di bersandar pada bantal di bantu oleh chihiro.

Tetsuya mulai meminum obatnya. Chihiro menatap tetsuya penuh arti.

"apa kau ada masalah hari ini tetsuya? atau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Kau terlihat seperti banyak masalah.." ucap chihiro.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari sang adik. Hanya suara dengkuran halus yang merdu. Kelopak mata biru cerah itu sepenuhnya telah tertutup oleh kelopak mata dengan bulu mata lentik nan anggun.

Chihiro selalu mengagumi tetsuya. menurutnya tetsuya itu cantik dan indah. Walau wajahnya yang selalu datar. Namun tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Dan chihiro merasa tergoda. Sangat tergoda. Adiknya adalah cobaan duniawi yang sangat berat untuknya.

Dia mengusap lembut wajah tidur tetsuya. 'benar-benar seperti malaikat yang polos' fikirnya.

"jika seperti ini terus, mungkin aku bisa kehilangan kendali". Chihiro mendekatkan wajahnya pada tetsuya. manik abunya menatap bibir merah muda mungil di depannya. Dia mengecupnya perlahan. Lalu mengecup lagi untuk kedua kalinya namun lebih lama.

"mungkin aku sudah gila"

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, chihiro pergi meninggalkan kamar tetsuya. dia menutup pintu secara perlahan, agar adiknya tidak terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Di lain tempat, di sebuah cafe dan bar Kiseki

Seorang bersurai scarlet telah menikmati makan malamnya dengan kekasihnya yang entah ke berapa. Perempuan itu memandang akashi dengan pandangan memuji. Dia senang akhirnya bisa menjadi kekasih si surai scarlet.

Semua orang tau siapa akashi seijuuro, dia adalah seorang CEO muda. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan akashi corp? Perusahaan terbesar di jepang. Bisa menjadi kekasih dari akashi adalah harapan semua orang. Apalagi bisa menjadi menantu di keluarga itu, di jamin hidupmu akan bergelimangan harta selama sepuluh keturunan.

Namun sifatnya yang suka ganti-ganti pasangan alias playboy sudah tersebar seantero kota ini. Tapi tetap saja banyak perempuan dan laki-laki yang antri untuk menjadi kekasihnya, walaupun mereka tau pada akhirnya mereka Cuma akan di jadikan mainan oleh si mata belang itu.

"sayang.. mari kita bersulang" ucap si wanita mengangkat gelas winenya.

Seijuuro mengangkat gelasnya juga. Mereka bersulang untuk hari jadi mereka. Si wanita terlihat sangat senang.

"Akashi-kun!" tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak memanggil nama akashi dan menghampirinya. Sontak pemandangan tersebut menarik perhatian pengunjung cafe lainnya.

"kau dasar wanita j****g! Akashi-kun itu pacarku! Kau kenapa bisa bersama dengannya hah!" si wanita yang baru datang tadi marah-marah dengan wanita lainnya.

"pacar?! Heh.. aku ini pacarnya! Kau jangan ngaku-ngaku!"

"aku yang pacarnya bukan kau! Dasar tak tau diri"

Dua wanita itu mulai saling menjabak satu sama lain. Akashi mulai berang. Dia mengeluarkan gunting kesayangannya.

"berhenti atau ku gunting semua rambut yang ada di kepala kalian!" ucap akashi dingin. Suasana mulai mencekam. Semua yang menonton pertengkaran dua wanita tadi merinding dan buru-buru pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

"kalian yang berperilaku seperti tak berpendidikan tak pantas menjadi kekasih apalagi istri dari keluarga akashi. Camkan itu!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu. Akashi pun pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut dengan kesal. J****g j****g itu hanya membuatnya sakit kepala. Dia memasuki mobil merah metaliknya.

"maka dari itu aku lebih suka dengan laki-laki".

Akashi pun melajukan kendaraannya menuju apartemennya. Semenjak lulus SMA memang dia memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen sambil kuliah dan mengurus pekerjaannya. Jangan salah bahkan dia mulai terjun ke dunia bisnis semenjak duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA. dan saat kuliah dia sudah menjabat sebagai CEO di Akashi Corp cabang Jepang. Ayahnya mengurus bisnisnya di luar negeri. Mereka lama tak bertemu. Tapi akashi tak peduli. Hubungannya dengan ayahnya memang tak pernah baik sejak dulu.

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, dia menuju ke kamar apartemennya di lantai paling atas. Tempat paling elit yang hanya bisa di tempati orang-orang yang berkantung tebal.

Dia memasuki kamar apartemennya yang megah bergaya eropa. Dia memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya dari bau parfum menyengat wanita wanita tak perpendidikan tadi. Baunya sangat menyengat dan membuat akashi ingin muntah.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya. Dia memutuskan berbaring di ranjang king sizenya. Manik merah gold nya mulai menutup perlahan. Bayangan seorang pemuda manis bermata biru cerah yang bulat dan menggemaskan menghantuinya. Akashi tersentak kaget. 'siapa sebenarnya kuroko itu? Wajahnya benar benar tak asing dan mengapa merasa sangat rindu padanya' fikir akashi.

"tapi dia benar-benar sangat manis dan aroma vanilla yang keluar dari tubuhnya itu membuatku candu. Sungguh. Aku ingin memilikinya. Dia harus jadi milikku. secepatnya" ucap akashi, tak lupa dengan seringai andalannya.

Dengan pernyataan tersebut, akashi memutuskan untuk menemukan si biru muda manis itu. Dia akan menjadikan tetsuya miliknya. Tak peduli dia sekarang berstastus kekasih orang. Dia tetap akan mencari si biru muda manis itu.

 **TBC**

 **Hallo..**

 **Ketemu lagi sama saya di cerita aneh ini.. haduhh saya merasa cerita ini makin aneh (?) tapi pada akhirnya setelah sekian lama dari chapter awal saya memisahkan mereka dengan tragis dan pada chapter ini saya senang bisa mempertemukan kembali pasangan favorit saya ini hiks..**

 **Selamat untuk tet-chanku yang manis yang akhirnya bisa ketemu dengan bebebnya hahaha..**

Terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah mampir di cerita saya ini..

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah memberi suara dan coment juga..

Yang punya kritik, saran atau uneg-uneg dengan cerita saya ini, silahkan di coment aja hehe.. saya akan sangaaaat senang...

Akhir kata..

.

.

.

 **Salam "AkaKuro Forever Yeaahhhhh"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai jumpa di Chapter 6 "Kau Milikku"**


End file.
